


Crash and Burn

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: mcsheplets, Episode Tag, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney already hates the thought of losing John Sheppard even though they barely know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> **McSheplets** Prompt 12: Falling
> 
> Tag to 38 Minutes

Rodney sank back against the Puddlejumper wall as the heart monitor finally registered a beat, slumping down onto the bench opposite Elizabeth. He'd known Sheppard for only a few weeks and yet the man had made such an impact on him. The thought of losing him this soon was unacceptable and he planned on telling Sheppard that as soon as the man was strong enough to open his eyes. For now, though, Carson had bones and rattles to shake over the man's unconscious body, and Rodney had learned not to get in the way of Carson when he was in full Voodoo mode.

He followed the gurney to the infirmary, flanked by Elizabeth and aware of the two marines at their back--Stackham and Markhouse? He frowned as the names didn't sound quite right and then decided that he really didn't care.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Carson exclaimed as the portable monitor began its shrill cry once more, the gurney gathering speed as they raced the final few feet and, on a count of three, transferred Sheppard to the bed. A nurse closed the privacy curtain around the bed, barely stopping long enough to offer a concerned look and Rodney took several steps back as Carson spouted orders in his clipped business tone, full of long words that were meaningless for the most part. Only the urgency in the words gave any indication of how grave the situation might be, and Rodney flinched as he felt the warmth of Elizabeth's hand bleed through the sleeve of his shirt. She drew him to a waiting area and pressed him to sit down.

Several minutes passed, the tension behind the curtain fading as voices lost their urgency and machines gave reassuring beeps. Rodney jumped to his feet as the curtain opened and Carson stepped out. He saw Rodney and sighed, walking over and stopping before him and Elizabeth.

"The Major went into anaphylactic shock, probably as a result of the alien toxin released into his bloodstream by the creature during the feeding process." He gave a wry smile. "As Rodney could most likely tell you at great length, a relapse is not all that uncommon so we'll be monitoring him closely for the next 24 hours to make certain it's broken down safely and left his system."

Carson looked more closely at Rodney. "Dr. Choung will handle your post-mission medical...then I don't want to see you in this infirmary until morning. The Major is not going to be waking up before then." Rodney huffed in annoyance but Carson was already turning his attention to Elizabeth. "And you look as though you could do with a wee rest too."

Elizabeth smiled, accepting the admonishment with her usual grace. "I'll take that under advisement."

"Aye, see that you do."

Rodney had never been one to follow orders easily, slipping into the infirmary later that night and staring down at the shock of messy dark hair that only made Sheppard's face look even more ashen against the pillow. A thick bandage swathed his neck, covering the puncture wounds made by the creature, a fine sheen of sweat glistening on his face, but he slept peacefully. He reached out and brushed his fingers against Sheppard's, feeling them twitch before closing around his fingers, holding his hand loosely. Mesmerized by the tiny smile that lifted the corners of the beautiful mouth, Rodney sank into the seat placed next to the bed, silently wondering when he started falling for the handsome Major.

A few minutes later, the soft clearing of a throat had Rodney pulling his hand back to find Carson standing at the end of the bed, a pleased smile lighting his face and brightening his eyes.

"Um...I was just making sure the Major couldn't pull out the IV and ruin all your hard work."

The smile grew into a grin. "You're a big softie, Rodney McKay, and don't try to convince me otherwise." His smile faded, expression becoming stern. "Now off with you. I said no visitors until morning, and that includes you...unless you have a complaint and want me to run a few tests on you?"

Rodney moved with some alacrity at the thought of large bore needles, turning as he reached the edge of the curtain. "You will...? If anything...?"

Carson nodded and Rodney let out a satisfied hum before walking away, accepting that Sheppard was in safe hands.

As he walked along the darkened corridor, he realized he had started falling from the moment Sheppard sat down in the Chair in Antarctica, and he hoped that, this time, he wouldn't crash and burn.

END


End file.
